The Reason Why
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: I'll never forget the day he left. But the day he came back was hard to remember. I drove myself mentally insane. Just thinking day after day that he'd never come home... If he died... If Finnick died...


**hi, so this is my Finnick and Annie fanfiction and its based around Finnick's Hunger Games in Annies POV. i hope you like it(:**

**The Reason Why**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><em>I'll never forget the day he left. But the day he came back was hard to remember. I drove myself mentally insane. Just thinking day after day that he'd never come home. I was scared of everything. I couldn't even tear myself away from the television, as much I wanted to, I couldn't. I wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep. And when I did all I could think of was him. Him dying in there. In their games. It was all just a game. Nothing more than a stupid game! No I'm wrong there, they are sick and cruel. And everyone in The Capitol would of been dead to me if he died. If Finnick died.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.The Reason Why.<strong>_

_**-Chapter One: Intoxicating Terror-**_

_**"Care For A Sugar Cube?"**_

_**-Finnick Odair: Catching Fire**_

I stood nervously, constantly fixing my hair, fidgeting, almost as a way to cope with the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Today I was dressed nice, nicer than others as I stood in line with the other thirteen year old girls, roped off from the public. All children twelve through eighteen were roped off in front of the large stage in town square where Mayor Rowntree, his son, who was now too old to compete in the games, the teal colored haired woman named Reeta Curio, and our districts mentor and victor Mags, stood waiting to hear the names of who we hoped to be our next victor. All of us in District 4 wait, and wait, and wait. Our hearts pounding, dreading us or a loved one will be sentence to death, but this? This is far worse. We will be sent to The Hunger Games. The 65th annual Hunger Games. I've only watched one year of the games, when I was little. My parents say it scared me so bad that it made me crazy. That I'd laugh, just to make the pain go away, which I still do today. Right now I feel like laughing, to numb all this out, but I hold myself back, fear is keeping my mouth shut. I look over to my mother and my father, gripping at each other to stay stable. My mother forces a smile, her green eyes watering and she mouths 'it will be okay.' which I know it certainty will be not. It never is. Even if it's not me, someone is still going to die from our district. The chances are one in twenty-four of winning. Hardly a chance at all. My name is entered five times. Five slips of paper with the name Annie Cresta written on them. My odds are low, but I still have odds. And that's what terrifies me. "May the odds ever be in your favor!" the teal haired women, Reeta Curio cheers out. "The ladies first." she smiles, her lips a shining gold color, like someone melted gold metal and painted it on her lips. My stomach drops as she sticks her boney arm into the reaping ball and pulling out a name. "Dayna Kriffron!" she calls out. I exhale grateful that its not me, or a close friend of mine. Then I remember that she is someone's daughter and friend, and now she is going to die. No one claps at the first moment as the rather pudgy eighteen year old girl slowly makes her way to the stage as the soft applause picks up. "Boys next." Reeta smiles once again repeating the action with the boys reaping. I'm still not relaxed. A few boys' names that I know from school and the dock go through my head. And one final boy I think of, the boy that I watch swim in the ocean every Saturday night at sundown and comes to my father's shop just to say hello? His name gets called. "Finnick Odair!" Reeta Curio squeals. I freeze for a second. I look over to the boy, lined up in the fourteen year old boys' area cautiously making his way out. I don't break my gaze. His eyes, Finnick's sea green eyes look over at me and I force a small half smile, holding back tears like my mother was doing. He returns a charming smile, his white teeth peaking from underneath his lips and he makes his way to the stage. The unrythmeic applause goes off for a moment. "Ladies and gentlemen of District Four, your 65th Hunger Games tributes!" all of District 4 puts three fingers to their lips and hold it out to the stage, staying goodbye to a beloved one. Only I don't, I know Finnick must come home, back to District 4, Alive.

Everyone begins to leave the square as the new District 4 tributes are escorted into town hall. I make my way to my parents. "I'm sorry kiddo, I knew you were friends with that boy." my father says.

"He still is my friend, daddy, it's not in the past." I say sternly, a small giggle escapes my lips and my mother pulls me into a hug. "I want to go say goodbye to him."

"Alright sweetheart, you can go, then meet us back here." my mother smiles. I smile back. I trot to town hall and slowly make my way inside to see both Finnick and the girl tribute, Dayna's, families waiting for their chance to say their final goodbyes. I feel sorry for Dayna, for being sent off to her very public death, and was a year away from never competing again. I felt even worse thinking to myself that I hope she does die in the games, not Finnick. That he will be our victor, thee victor of the 65th hunger games and that she will never come back. I begin to fight off a laugh as I feel it starting to erupt in my throat. Finnick's parents enter the room where their son is waiting to be shipped off to the capitol. I wait impatiently now for my turn. Reeta curio comes up to me tapping her foot.

"Are you waiting for the boy or the girl?" she asks.

"t-the boy." I stutter. "Finnick Odair." her matching eyes with her hair shoot their look down at me.

"You can go in after the family comes out." she states then walking away, over to Mayor Rowntree and his son. Mayor Rowntree was fairly old, about as old as president Snow who I think will possibly live forever. He is a sweet old man, and as well is his son who is around 28 years old. He has a wife, two twin boys and a daughter on the way, Mr. Rowntree is much like his father. But he isn't as nice, which he makes up for in charm. Mayor Rowntree has been ill lately though, scarcely sick. I feel sorry for the old man. He really is the sweetest person you could meet. "You can go in now." a woman instructs me, gesturing to the door. I reply with a light simple thank you and proceed in. The room is large and lined with royal blue velvet. Finnick sits alone, his jaw clenched and fist tight as well as fighting to hold back tears.

"Finnick?" I call out meekly trying to hold back the urge to laugh. His ocean colored orbs meet over towards me.

"Annie?" he asked with a tone of shock in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to wish you luck, Finnick." I say with the most simplicity that I can force in the tone of my voice. I walk over next to where he sits. "I know you're going to win." he chuckles in a dry sour way.

"Only if." he grumbles. "I wouldn't put too much faith in me, Annie." he stands up, towering over me. I reach a hand up onto his shoulder.

"I know you will return believe me. You are an amazing swimmer, incredibly smart and making allies for you won't be a problem." a laugh slips out and Finnick slightly smiles.

"You have a cute laugh." he says and I blush lightly, feeling the color heat my cheeks.

"I laugh for the wrong reasons." I say plainly.

"I've heard you laugh when you mean it, Annie." Finnick smiles, putting a hand on my cheek.

"I don't want you to leave." I whisper to him. "Who will I go swimming with? Or who will come and bother me down at the docks?" I let out a real genuine giggle and as does he.

"Will you miss me?" Finnick says in all seriousness.

"Of course I will." I breathe out. "All the time I will, till the day you come back." I confirm to him. Finnick pulls me into a tight hug and I almost bask in the warmth that he radiated. Finnick had a certain essence to him. He was sweet and charming and he makes people fall in love with him without barely speaking a word. All he has to do is flash a smile and have that glimmer in his eye and you're like putty in his hands. Surely he will be the nations favorite tribute. On top of being charming he is also incredibly smart, smarter than you would expect a pretty boy to be. And then he is the most amazing swimmer in all of District 4. He can swim in the worse ocean waves and beats me every time we race, although he lets me win every so often. Yeah, lets me.

"Finnick Odair, we must be leaving now, miss, you have to go." Reeta Curio walks in figuring with her teal wig. I pull out of the hug from Finnick.

"I will not forget you, Annie." Finnick whispers to me, stroking back my dark hair.

"I hope you won't. I'll see you when you get back." I smile lightly. He pulls me into another tight embrace and then let's me go after Reeta annoyingly clears her throat and at that point I take one last look at the tall, auburn haired boy with his ocean colored eyes and I exit out of the lined royal blue velvet room. I exhale solemnly and leave town hall. I know Finnick will win. I just know it. He has to win, he's Finnick, of course he'll win. He has to win. For me.

* * *

><p><strong>What did u think? review!<strong>


End file.
